Tardes Placenteras
by ElizabethValiel
Summary: A Sakura le gusta hacer eso por las tardes, Kakashi solo es un muy excitante entrometido. OCC, UA; (Sakura/Kakashi) INCESTO. LEMON (Mucho) Lean! ;)


Ok, one-shot con LEMON en exceso porque lo escribí por calentura xD Si les gusta dejan un review (:

INCESTO y OCC.

Los amo, arigato por leer.

.

.

* * *

.

.

El reloj marcaba las seis y era una tarde pacifica; todos habían salido a dar un paseo. Estaba sola y sabia que su tío (que era el único en casa en ese momento) nunca la iba a molestar, así que no había de que preocuparse. Fue al baño sigilosamente y se llevo el cepillo de dientes vibrador.

Entro a su habitación y se miro al espejo, sus pequeños senos y sus piernas torneadas bajo la falda. Dejo el cepillo a un lado en el sillón y empezó a masajearse un seno sobre el uniforme de la escuela que llevaba en ese momento, aun mirándose, detallando cuidadosamente sus propias expresiones de placer y su cuerpo no tan formado (Porque claro, cuando tienes 13 años todavía no te desarrollas bien). Sintió el calor recorrerla y se estrujo el otro. Comenzó a excitarse cada vez más y uno por uno empezó a desabrochar los botones de la blanca camisa. Dejando ver su plano abdomen y la redondez imperfecta de su ombligo. Ahora solo tenía su corbata roja y su sujetador de encaje rosado claro. Y su cabello rosa desteñido acariciándole los hombros llenos de pecas. Levanto lentamente su pequeña mano y lamió los dedos para después bajar con la otra una parte del sujetador y comenzó a mojar su pezón con su saliva. Gemía despacio para que no la escuchara nadie. Decidió que quería mas y se dirigió hasta su cama con el cepillo de dientes en mano.

Se recostó cuidadosamente sobre el cubrecama celeste que olía a flores secas. Y comenzó a pasar el cepillo de dientes con el vibrador encendido sobre sus bragas. Sintió como se humedecía y estrujaba sus senos mientras por una rendija abierta de la puerta que apenas y se notaba, crecía dentro del pantalón la hombría de Kakashi, que miraba a su sobrina masturbarse. Era tan hermosa, e inocente, su pequeño cuerpo dulce... recostada sobre su cama masajeándose los senos y sus bragas rosaditas humedecidas. Sus quedos gemidos escapando de sus rosados labios que mordía para evitar gritar mas fuerte.

Se adentro en la habitación silenciosamente, ella no lo escucho, pues estaba perdida en su tormenta de placer, Kakashi olio el aroma a sexo que inundaba la habitación y se posiciono al lado de la cama, el sol del atardecer le daba en el cuerpo haciéndola particularmente bella. La acaricio en la vagina, justo allí donde sabia por experiencia que las mujeres se vuelven locas.

Ella pego un salto e intento taparse de inmediato.

-N-no es lo q-que parece

Casi grito, con la voz quebrada y nerviosa, estaba desesperada por negarlo todo, casi le dio un paro cardíaco cuando vio a su tío Kakashi ahí. Porque el seguramente la había visto. Estaba muriendo de vergüenza.

Él no respondió nada y siguió acariciándola, Sakura sintió un placer indescriptible recorrer su cuerpo y estaba muy sonrojada, al ver ese acto reflejo Kakashi se éxito mucho mas, y Sakura empezaba a perderse de nuevo. Se tumbo encima de ella besándola superficialmente, con la lengua, y masajeándola, introduciendo sus dedos, adentro, afuera, mas rápido y logro que ella se corriera como nunca antes en sus cortos 13 años y unos cuantos meses.

Sakura volvió en sí, y proceso toda la información que todavía su cerebro no captaba por estar adormecida en el placer.

Su Tio la había masturbado.

Su Tio.

JOder, en serio, mierdacoñoostias.

Y quiso quitárselo de encima de inmediato, pero él la presiono contra la cama e iso notar el gran bulto en el interior de sus pantalones. Sakura empezó a sentir de nuevo el cosquilleo de esa zona tan sensible y se sonrojo hasta la raíz de los cabellos.

-T-tío

La beso, y bajo por el cuello, y Sakura empezo a ejercer menos fuerzas y finalmente cedió. Kakashi lamia su cuello con devoción, probando su inocente dulzura y enloqueciendo mas cada segundo que pasaba. Siguió por sus hombros, y llego a sus senos nacientes, mordió sus rosados pezones y los humedeció con la legua, los gemidos de ella le sabían a cielo, siguió bajando por su ombligo hasta su vagina, lamió el clítoris superficialmente y Sakura arrugo el cubrecama bajo sus manos blanquitas.

-Dilo de nuevo.- Casi siseo Kakashi, con la voz ronca por la excitación.

-¿Qué-que cosa?

La voz de Sakura sonaba suplicante, casi en el borde de la desesperación.

-Tío. Dímelo, ahora.

-Ti-tío

Kakashi sonrió y las pupilas se le dilataron.

-Buena niña…

Comenzó a darle sexo oral, era todo un maestro y los gemidos de Sakura subían de tono. Cada vez estaba más excitada, estaba en el cielo. De repente Kakashi paro y Sakura sintió como se despojaba de su ropa. Observo su cuerpo embobada por unos segundos que duraron un poquito como una eternidad y gimió lastimeramente.

Su tio era guapo, mucho, en realidad. Tenia el cabello griz pero parecía joven, y desgarbado. Era alto y delgado y tenia bien marcado el abdomen. La boca se le iso agua cuando vio su miembro grande, duro y palpitante y quiso devolverle el favor.

Kakashi estaba arrodillado sobre su cama y ella gateo hasta él dejando su boca justo al frente de su miembro. Exhalo su aliento sobre el y lamió la punta suavemente con su lengua húmeda y roja y lo tomo con las dos manos. Kakashi gruño y la tomo de los cabellos e introdujo casi bruscamente su miembro en su pequeña y húmeda boca. Y sintió la sangre correr rápido por sus venas, burbujeandole con excitación.

Sakura subió y bajo sus manos a lo largo de su hombría y lamió y succiono con deleite hasta que él la detuvo. Ya no podía mas. La necesitaba, ahora.

-Métemela, tío Kakashi… Follame…

Kakashi estaba más excitado, como nunca en su vida. La metió completa y ella solo sufrió por unos cortos instantes porque a estaba húmeda y lista para la penetración. Empezó a entrar rápido y con fuerza y a salir despacio, torturándolos a ambos, excitándose hasta un punto indescifrable más allá del infinito.

-Si… Tío…Si, se siente, fantas-stico me-me encanta…

Sakura suspiraba frases y Kakashi exploto dentro de ella mientras lamia sus senos luego de hacerla llegar hasta el tercer orgasmo de la tarde.

Cuando termino se vistió rápidamente y le ordeno a Sakura que lo hiciera también, pues pronto todos llegarían. Antes de irse él le beso en los labios y le susurro algo al oído Sakura se sonrojo entera, y el corazón le latió descontrolado.

(...tal vez, podrían repetirlo)

.

.

.


End file.
